Muy parecido al amor
by XTxQueen Of HeartsxLX
Summary: aunque hoy te diga que te quiero y mañana tengamos sexo, recuerda que yo nunca me enamoro... (mundo paralelo, multiparejas)... dedicado a todos aquellos que han conocido al amor, (yaoi, yuri y lemon)


Hola, ¿cómo están?… soy nueva por aquí, nunca he subido ninguna de las cosas que he escrito (risa nerviosa) por ello no estoy segura de que esto esté bien o vaya a resultar de alguna buena manera…

En fin; yo sé que estoy un poco loca por hacer esta calase de cosas (risas) y quizá muchos fans me quieran llevar a la orca pero confió en que puedan darle una oportunidad.

También me gustaría aclarar que conforme pase la historia se podría observar yaoi y yuri, así como también lemon, esta no será una típica historia de amor porque también mostrara los matices oscuros y la tristeza de alguien que se enamora…

_**Dedicado para aquellas personas que han conocido el amor, ya sea con alguien de su mismo sexo o no… **_

.

.

.

.

**Prologo **

Estudiaban en la secundaria de Fairy Tail cuando esto paso, era claro que todos eran unos niños. Apenas tenían 13 años y empezaban a hablar de un extraño fenómeno que afectaba a media secundaria, aquel fenómeno llamado amor del que todos hablaban y pocos conocían.

Eran amigos, lo habían sido desde que se conocieron el primer día cuando la rubia por mera coincidencia se sentó a su lado… se conocían y como no si eran los mejores amigos.

-¡Natsu!

Él sabía que algo pasaba cuando ella pidió verlo en la azotea del colegio, su amiga era muy linda y siempre sonreía con alegría. Pero desde hacía un tiempo que actuaba extraña cuando estaba en su presencia, además de que siempre parecía que tenía fiebre puesto que sus mejillas siempre estaban rojas. El solo la observaba un tanto preocupado por la salud de la chica "ya lleva mucho con ese resfriado" se decía a sí mismo. Pero era lógico que fuera un tanto más complicado que una simple gripe.

-Natsu... yo… q-quiero salir contigo

El de cabellos rosas por su parte ladeo la cabeza, no comprendía muy bien lo que su amiga trataba de decir.

-pero si ya salimos juntos Luigi, ¿por qué dices eso?

Lucy empezó a reír nerviosa y tiritar un poco en tanto sus ojos se cristalizaban le era difícil explicárselo.

-no salir como salimos siempre, con erza, gray y Yukino… yo quiero ya sabes q-que tu y yo… b-bueno… s-sa-saliéramos como pareja

El la miro pero no dijo nada. Se produjo un silencio en tanto la rubia suspiraba agitada

-Natsu.- le llamo de nuevo llevando sus manos a su pecho tratando de encontrar un poco de valor para poder seguir –tu me g-gustas… me gustas desde que te conocí, yo se que solo me ves como una amiga y no debes de sentirte obligado a corresponderme o algo por el estilo… si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi yo puedo entender…. ¿sabes? Solo… solo no te sientas obligado.- reía nerviosa, tratando de restarle importancia a que su corazón se sentía estrujado.

Natsu suspiro profundamente mirándola a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-Lucy, tú me quieres mucho ¿verdad?- le pregunto en tanto sentía como se le iban las palabras.

-más que a nada Natsu, te quiero con todo mi corazón.- se sonrojo mientras le daba una de esas clásicas sonrisas.

En ese momento su mirada esmeralda se ilumino, así como sentía que algo se llenaba en su pecho. No sabía que era, eran unos críos… "soy feliz" pensó él mientras le devolvía aquella sonrisa. Con paso lento reducía la distancia que los separaba para por fin unir sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

.

.

.

Muy bien espero que les gustara este pequeño prologo. En cuanto a que me maten bueno aún no llega esa parte (risas) me gustaría que no me mataran. Pero aquí también es donde debo advertirles que empezara lo fuera de lo normal, Natsu empezara a sentir cosas extrañas y mucho tendrá que ver Sting Eucliffe y digo por dios quien son sentiría algo por ese rubio (risas)… espero que sigan esta historia… me gustaría pedirles que dejen sus comentarios y no solo la añadan a alertas para ver que pasa (risa nerviosa) ya saben cuando uno escribe y le llegan comentarios de aliento o constructivos le anima a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes… minna anímenme un poco por favor porque esta historia será muy linda y espero que la amen tanto como yo… ¡muchas gracias!

Queda atentamente ante ustedes Queen of Hearts. Esperare sus comentarios.


End file.
